1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to gesture recognition, and more particularly to the use of electromyography (EMG) for subtle gesture recognition on surfaces.
2. Background
Systems and applications for implementing augmented reality (AR) have become very popular and widespread. AR systems typically include a head mounted display (HMD) that allow users to simultaneously see and interact with their surroundings while interacting with applications, such as e-mail and media players. Although many AR applications may be run on smartphones and tablets, the most natural form factor for implementing AR systems are optical devices, such as glasses.
Conventional methods for interacting with an application through AR glasses include hand gestures, whereby different broad motions of a wearer's hands within the field of vision of the AR glasses initiate different operations of the glasses. However, such methods suffer from significant drawbacks. For example, a wearer may not want to call attention to herself by performing such broad gestures in public. Accordingly, it is desirable to have different set of gestures for private, semi-private and public situations.